halogalaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Locations
Earth *Location: Third Planet of the Sol System *Description: Mostly water, Humanity's home planet, polluted, overcrowded. *Home. No matter how far away a Marine may go, his heart always returns to Earth. It is haven, mother, fathe, and everything every Human is fighting for. Billions still live there despite the ongoing colonization of the stars, and for a good reason. Despite its sometimes polluted shores, it is where Humanity was born, and where it will eventually die. The Covenant, of course, hoped to speed up that process and spent many, many, years and much of their efforts trying to locate this planet. To prevent this, the UNSC developed the Cole Protocol, which called for the dumping of any information prior to a Covenant capture, and forced fleeing ships to jump to random points away from Earth. *Eventually however, Humanity's enemy did find the Sol System. For over a hundred thousand years, Humans had been the dominant species, but within a matter of hours, the entire population of Earth was cut in half as the first Battle of Earth began. *UNSC forces did manage to fight back, thanks in part to the effort of Master Chief, but the Covenant later returned to lead the second Battle of Earth. Even with all the bases, forces, and defenses of the planet, the UNSC could only hold out for so long. The Covenant was on a religious quest, not simply for the cause of extermination. *Deep below the surface of the planet lay the Forerunner Portal. For an unknown reason, the Forerunners had placed their link to the Ark Installation on Earth. Is this linked to why the Forerunner language refers to Humans as "Reclaimers?" What will become of Earth---and Humanity---now that the Human-Covenant War has ended. Luna *Location: Orbiting Earth *Descprition: Barren surface, tidal influencer, atmospherically devoid Cairo Station *Location: Orbiting Earth *Description: One of the many Orbital Defense Platforms ODPs in geosynchronous orbit above Earth. Alpha & Malta Stations *Location: Orbiting Earth *Description: Two of the many Orbital Defense Platforms ODPs in geosynchronous orbit above Earth. *They were both alomost simultaneously destroyed by Covenant bombs. Station Wayward Rest *Location: Orbiting Earth *Description: Served as a terminus facility of the Centennial Orbital Elevator which was tethered to the city of Havana. *The station was destroyed alongside the COE when Spartan Blue Team vaporized a Covenant vessel by arming and detonating six FENRIS nuclear warheads with it. Mars *Location: Fourth planet of the Sol System *Description:Iron rich, fully terraformed, first Human-colonized planet *Major Locations: New Manila, New Legaspi, Chiron Testing Station, Chiron TL-34, Misriah Armory, Reyes-McLees Shipyards, Argyre Planitia, Mare Erythraeum, Phobos Penal Colony Mercury *Location:First planet of the Sol System *Description: Tiny, barren, atmospherically void, hot Jupiter *Location: Fifth planet of the Sol System *Description: Gas giant, several habitable moons, radiation emitter *Jupiter's Moons were the location of some of humanity's earliest colonies and conflicts in space. Callisto *Location: Orbiting Jupiter *Description: Rock and ice ball, atmospherically devoid, UNSC-controlled, minimally colonized Io *Location: Orbiting Jupiter *Description: Massively volcanic, atmospherically volatile, unstable, populated Europa *Location: Orbiting Jupiter *Description: Terraformed, atmospherically frosty, militaristically uniteresting Ganymede *Location: Orbiting Jupiter *Description: Partially terraformed, well populated Saturn *Location: Sixth planet of the Sol System *Description: Gas giant, massive rings, former tourist destination Uranus *Location: Seventh planet of the Sol System *Description: Gas giant, anomalous, mostly unexplored, unpopulated Neptune *Location: Eighth planet of the Sol System *Description: Gas giant, most distant planet in system, mostly unexplored Pluto *Location: Kuiper Belt Africa *Description: Verdant and desert, war-torn *Major Locations: Cairo, New Mombasa, Arab Republic of Egypt, Republic of Kenya, Voi, the Forerunner Portal, United Republic of Tanzania, Arusha *Major Events: The first Battle of Earth, the Battle of New Mombasa, the second Battle of Earth *Africa is the second largest continent on Earth. Taking up almost twenty percent of the planet's land area, it features a multitude of cultures, peoples, and languages. Due to its wealth, it has also been the center of innumerable wars since the dawn of time. Most recently, Africa took center stage during the Covenant's invasion of Earth. During the first Battle of Earth, most of the fighting took place in Cairo and New Mombasa, while later, in the events of the second Battle of Earth, the sangheili glassed part of the southern region to prevent the newly-invaded Flood from spreading. Arab Republic of Egypt *Location: Africa *Description: Desert/tropical, bisected by Nile River *Major Locations: Cairo *The Arab Republic of Egypt is a technological, economic, and military dynamo. Sitting on the Nile, it has capitalized on this strategic location for over six thousand years, which is why it is so integral to UNSC defenses of Earth. Its capital is Cairo. Republic of Kenya *Location: Africa *Description: Industralized, war-torn *Major Locations: New Mombasa, Old Mombasa, the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, Voi *The Republic of Kenya is a country in Eastern Africa. After the events of 2552 CE, Kenya became most renowned for the historic standoff between UNSC forces and the Covenant in the city of New Mombasa, as well as the unearthing of the Forerunner machine buried below the town of Voi. It was there that Humanity finally defeated the Covenant, bringing an end to over a quarter of a century of war. United Republic of Tanzania *Location: Africa *Description: Industrialized, UNSC-controlled *Major Locations: Zanzibar Islands, Wind Power Station 7, Arusha *The United Republic of Tanzania is a country in East Africa where the UNSC has established many bases throughout its history. Tanzania is bordered by Kenya and is conected to that country by way of the Tsavo Highway, which links Arusha in Tanzania and Voi in Kenya. The European Union *Major Locations: London, Edinburgh, Paris, Barcelona, Madrid, Brussels, Berlin, Florence, Rome, Essen *A democratic confederation of nations on a subcontinent of Eurasia, the EU is economically and politically powerful and proudly multicultural. Beweglichr Stungsysteme Testing Facility *Location: Essen, Germany *A UNSC research and development facility that has created monile armament and MJOLNIR Mark VI Armor systems. Asia *Description: Largest continent, but also the most-populated and most-polluted *Asia is the largest and most populous of Earth's seven traditional continents. The UNSC has long taken an interest in Asia, for no better reason than its vast size. Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Indian, and Pakistani interests have long held sway over Humanity's decision-making processes, and yet now, with the UNSC in control, it is no different. China *Location: East Asia *Description: Overcrowdedm ancient foundations, international superpower *China is one of Earth's oldest civilizations, dating back thousands of years before Humanity broke the bonds of Earth and began to colonize the stars. When that colonization began, China was one of the most enthusiastic and effective colonizing forces and many of the vital resource colonies that suplied the UNSC war effort were initiated by Chinese efforts. *In a much smaller-scale note, in 2004 CE, Dana Awbrey, creator of the wbsite ilovebees.com, fled to China after an AI called the Operator attempted to kill her. The Operator was actually a damaged fragment of the AI known as Melissa, thrown back in time from the 26th century. Diego Garcia *Location: Indian Ocean *Description: UNSC Military Base *Major Locations: Diego Garcia UNSC Base *Diego Garcia is the largest known atoll on Earth and is found within the Indian Ocean. Because of its proximity to India, Hong Kong, Pakistan, and Africa, the British installed a military base there for both training and refueling. It has been used as such ever since. During the first Battle of Earth, the UNSC staged it first counterattacks from Diego Garcia. These proved to be pivotal, and later, as the second Battle of Earth unfolded, the Covenant sent in a capital ship to destroy it. Japan *Location: Pacific Ocean *Description: Crowded, technologically advanced, economically volatile *Japan is an island-nation in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of mainland Asia. It remained in political and cultural isolation for several centuries, but in the 1800's the nation underwent a massive renewal of technology and economic activity. Now, seven hundred years later, Japan is as well endowed with scientists, economists, and global culturalism as any other nation on Earth. Korea * Location: Korean Peninsula, Asia, Earth *Description: Formerly divided (now unified), technological powerhouse *Major Locations: Kyonggi Province, Songnam, Special Warfare Center *Korea as a Nation, has only existed in its unified form for a few hundred years prior to the events of the Human-Covenant War. Before then, it had been separated into two countries; North and South. After the long-anticipated treaty which united Korea and due to its strong emphasis on education, Korea has become a technological powerhouse. For this reason, the UNSC has established many bases---military and otherwise---there for officer training and weapon testing. The best known of these bases is the Special Warfare Center, where the MJOLNIR Mark-VI armor was tested. Pakistan * Location: Middle East/South Asia, Earth *Description: Islamic Republic, overcrowded *Pakistan is one of the last Islamic Republics remaining on Earth in the 26th century. It has radically modernized itself, however, and is not as harsh a region as it once was. During the second battle of Earth, the UNSC managed to defeat a large force of Covenant Loyalists at the Pakistani-Afgani border. United Republic of North America URNA * Location: Earth *Description: Desert to Tundra, verdant *Major Locations: United States, Cleveland, Commonwealth of Kentucky, Mexico, Canada, UNSC Supreme Headquarters, Greater Chicago Industrial Zone, Fueder Construction Headquarters, Base Segundo Terra *The URNA is a loose association of the nations of Canada and Mexico and the political remnants of the United States. The UNSC has many military bases and other facilities spead across the URNA, as the association with the former United Nations and its headquarters in New York City still ties the organization closely to this part of the world. Republic of Cuba * Major Locations: Havana, Centennal Orbital Elevator * Its equatorial proximity made the Republic of Cuba ideal for the Orbital Space Elevator of "Tailo Negro de Maiz." Its ability to ferry cargo to orbit made Cuba a powerful and prosperous nation in a way never before seen in its history. It is, however, a small island, and with a brisk tourist trade has become a partner with all countries of Earth. Antarctica *Location: Earth *Description: Polar, tundra and desert, ice-ridden *Major Locations: Mount Erebus, Ross Island *Antarctica sits on the southern pole of Earth. It is almost entirely covered in ice, and was the last continent to be fully explored. Other than a few bases and points of interest---most notably Ross Island's Mount Erebus---it is uninhabited by Humans. During the second battle of Earth, Covenant forces tried to excavate a Forerunner artifact they believed to be below Mount Erebus, but were stopped by Spartan Blue Team. Commonwealth of Australia *Location: Pacific and Indian Oceans, Earth *Description: Tropical to desert enviroment, densely populated *Major Locations: Sydney, Perth, HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute *The Commanwealth of Australia has long been an economic powerhouse. Situated in the Southern Hemisphere between the Indian and Pacific Oceans, it is a country of many divergences: Deserts next to paradise, beauty mixed with danger, kindness mixed with cruelty. It is a place with paradoxes and mystery, and remains so through the 26th century. Australia, due to its stability, became the seat of many technological and militaristic locations. Because of this, it was heavily bombarded by the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War. HighCom Facility Bravo-6 *Location: Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia, Earth *Description: UNSC High Command, High Security Area, High Risk Strike Area *Major Locations: The Hive *After the Fall of Reach, the UNSC High Commandrelocated to its next most secure position: The HighCom Facility in Sidney. Actually, the facility is located below Sidney, as such a significant target needs to be protectedfrom possible orbital bombardment. All major UNSC decisions must pass through these walls at some point, particularly experimental or high-cost projects. *Even farther beneath Bravo-6 is another location, known as the Hive. It is there that many ONI projects began. So many secrets and scandals of the UNSC are located here that only those members with the highest possibe security clearance are allowed past the first security checkpoint. Sydney Synthetic Intellect Institute * Location: Sidney, Commonwealth of Australia, Earth *Description: Advanced AI-Developement Laboratory, Classified Military Applications *Almost all majorAI advanceces in the last half-century have occured at Double SI: The differentiation between "smart" and "dumb" AIs, calculation refnement, and (among much else for the military) marrying AI components to Naval Computational Navigation Software. *It was here that the first micro AI, Jerrod, became operational. Jerrod was only supposed to have survived for a few days, but he surpased all expectations and eventually became quite close with Dr. Halsey. Chi Ceti System *Description: White Giant star, 77 light years from Earth *Major Locations: Chi Ceti IV *Other than the UNSC training and production facility on Chi Ceti IV, there was little of note in the Chi Ceti System, located in the outerbands of human-populated systems. Its distance made transport there prohibitely difficult. When the Covenant vessel ''Unrelenting ''arrived, it quickly engaged the nearby UNSC Commonwealth. During the skirmish, three Spartans boarded the Covenant ship and detonated an ASM near its reactor, ultimatly destroying the ship. This operation claimed the life of the Spartan Samuel-034 and left an indelible memory with the team leader, John-117. Chi Ceti IV *System: Chi Ceti *Description: Underpopulated *Chi Ceti IV sits on the outskirts of the Outer Colonies. A top-secret installation, the Damascus Testing Facility, is situated on its surface and is where the Spartan-IIs were upgraded with their refined MJONIR Mark IV armor during the batlle of Chi Ceti. This facility was abandoned and, because it was the only known human installation on the planet, was most likely destroyed by the Covenant. Above this planet lies the location of Samuel-034's death. He died after his suit ruptured while inside a Covenant ship, thus forcing him to stay behind and defend his fleeing comrades while they escaped the Covenant ship's destruction. Epsilon Eridani System *Location: 10.5 light years from Sol *Description: Sol-Proximate, high traffic, formely UNSC center of production *Major Locations: Reach, Beta Gabriel, Circumstance, Tantalus, Tribute *This system is most notable as being the home of the planet Reach. It was one of the first systems explored and then later colonized by humans. This is due to its proximity to Earth; at just over 10.5 light years away, it is a relatively quick jaunt home. It was also one of the most important systems in all of the UNSC until it fell to the Covenant in 2552 CE. Reach *System: Epsilon Eradani *Description: Earthlike, forested, temperate atmosphere, mineral-rich *Major Locations: Highland Mountains, Menachite Mountain, CASTLE Base, Camp Hathcock, Camp Independence, Reach Naval Academy, ONI Medical Facility, Orbital Defense Platforms, Reach Station Gamma *Aside from Earth, there is---or rather, there was---no planet more important to the UNSC than Reach. The Covenant glassed it in the battle now known as the Fall of Reach. Before that, however, Reach was the site of many military projects. Rich in minerals and metals (particularly titanium), the planet soon became a major production and testing facility. ONI forces had a major base there, while Marines prepared many operations on its forested surface. Even the Spartan-IIs trained here; John-117 admitted that, with no memories of his real homeworld, Reach was the closest he would get. Unknown to the UNSC, however, there was a large Forerunner installation nuried beneath the Highland Mountains. PErhaps it was this that drew the Covenant here in such large numbers, bypassing many Outer Colonies. In any case, the Covenant attacked in numbers previously unseen. The Orbital Defense Platforms, state-of-the-art and ready-made to destroy Covenant ships, fell swiftly. On the ground, Human forces were soon wiped out, despite some heroics staged by Spartan-IIs. In the end, the Covenant glassed almost the entire suface of the planet, save for the Highland Mountains. They attempted to retrieve the artifact from beneath it, but Dr. Catherine Halsey, aided by a recently returned Master Chief and several other Spartans, took the objects with them into the "safety" of slipspace. *Reach is a cautionary tale for all UNSC brass. Much like the "unsinkable" Titanic, the planet fell despite its defenses and distance from the front lines. Earth and the rest of the Inner Colonies beefed up their defenses in response, which have saved them when the Covenant invaded again only a few months afterwards. Titanium Mines *Location: *System: *Description: *? Castle Base *Location: *System: *Major Locations: *? Arcadia *Location: *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Beta Gabriel *Description: *System: *? Circumstance *System: *Description: *? Tantalus *System: *? Tribute *System: *? Epsilon Indi System *Location: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Harvest *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? *? *? Eridanus System *Description: *Major Locations: *? Eridanus II *System: Eridanus *Description: Temperate wonder, piratical nature, since glassed, birthplace of John-117 *Mjoar Locations: Elysium City Eridanus Asteroid Belt *Location: *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Minister *Location: Inner Colonies *Description: UNSC Colony World *Minister remains one of the few UNSC worlds not known to the Covenant. Its obscurity, even within the UNSC, seems to have saved it. Miridem *Description: UNSC Colony World *One of the many UNSC colony worlds that got in the way of the Covenant's path of destruction, the Spartan-IIs were sent to protect its citizens. The Spartan Sheila died there during this mission. New Harmony *Description: *Major Events: *? Ballast *Location: *Description: *Major Events: *? Charybdis IX *System: *Description: *Major Events: *? Draco III *Description: *Major Events: *? Far Isle *Description: *? Gilgamesh *Description: *Major Locations: *? Groombridge 34 System *Location: *Description: *? Hawking System *The Hawking System, though with UNSC space, has never been fully explored and so is technically a "neutral" systems. 2552 CE, three dozen Covenant Carriers gathered in the Hawking System to transfer Seraph Fighters in preparation for their attack on Earth. Hellespont System *Location: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Troy *System: *Description: *? Hydra System *Location: *Description: *? Sigma Octanus IV *Location: *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? *? New Jerusalem *System: *Description *? Paris IV *System: *Description: *? 111 Tauri *Location: *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Victoria *Location: *System: *Description: *? Zeta Doradus System *Location: *Description: *Major Locations: *? Onyx *Location: *System: *Description: *Major Locations: *? *? *? The Sharpened Shield *Location: *System: *Description: *? 23 Librae *Location: *Constellation: *Major Locations: *?